The Pyro and The Fire Keeper
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if Pyro had someone more than just the students and the x-men? What if he had someone to protect? Would things still have turned out the same or would they be different?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to the X-men if I did...nope still wouldn't change anything...I think, but I own my Oc

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Weren't parents supposed to love their children unconditionally? Weren't they supposed to except them no matter what? So why couldn't mine? What made this any different?

It started when I turned seven, little things at first plants would gravitate towards me, reaching out like they were trying to touch the sun or drink in cool life giving water. Once I noticed it I started playing with them. Bending them to my will. Making them grow and flourish. But then that winter came the downside to my new 'gift'. I could grow and control plants from bare earth, but I was as reliant as they were on the heat of the sun. That winter I almost died from hypothermia, it hit me suddenly after only being outside for a few minutes. I was just so cold and so tired and next thing I knew I collapsed and woke up three days later in the hospital.

After that I knew I could never tell my parents. The news was going to town on mutants, blaming them for everything wrong in the world from petty theft to global warming. Bunch of bs but I never said anything.

As the years went by I studied my powers in secret, practicing, gaining control, and making sure no one would know about it. When I turned sixteen everything changed. My powers had been growing in leaps and bounds. I could control and grow larger and larger plants and trees. I could literally bring a forest to life and make it dance and defend me if needed, but they all gravitated to me no matter how hard I tried to dissuade them from doing it, it was becoming harder and three days before I turned seventeen I exploded right in front of my parents.

I tried to explain to them what I did, what I could do, but that I wouldn't hurt them, they were still my parents and I was still their daughter. But they only looked at me in terror, my own parents, the people who raised me, were afraid of me. My father was the first to recover and his face went from pale with fear to purple with rage and he screamed at me standing protectively in front of my mother.

"Get out! Get out of this house and don't come back you freak!" He shouted spit flying from his mouth

"But Dad. I'm your daughter." I tried to reason with him tears in my eyes

"I have no daughter." He sneered

I darted out the door small choked sobs leaving my lips as tears rolled down my face. My parents hated me for being who I was and I had no home and nowhere to go. I was alone and worst of all I would be dead once winter came and it was already mid fall. I was doomed. And I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Again Don't own X-men wish I did cause then I'd be rich, but I don't Stan Lee does...lucky bastard, but I do own my Oc

* * *

During my time on the streets I realized how lucky I was that my mutation wasn't more physical then it already was. I never realized that my lack of green hair or skin would be my greatest defense and that green eyes, though uncommon, could be played off easily. I saw others that weren't so lucky. Mutants with tails, wings, scales, or unnatural hair or eye colors had to remain in abandon parts of town or even the sewers to keep themselves safe from the humans that would hunt them, hurt them, maybe even kill or capture them. I learned from one of them it was better to die here in the street then be captured as she had. Because by the time you might escape you'll wish you were dead.

I avoided people where I could, traveling by forests and fields where I could and peoples yards and gardens when I couldn't. I wanted to be able to protect myself, I didn't want to end up like the others. The horrors I saw created a hardened shell around me and deep inside I kept the core of my being safe. For the day, if it ever came, that'd I'd finally be safe.

I spent the colder nights in shelters whenever I could and around the camps and fires of other homeless. I found that if I could stay close to the fire I could absorb the heat of it like my own personal sun and I knew that would save me this winter. In the camps I learned the tricks of the trade of being homeless. How to read their signs, how to find food and shelter, how to con and steal if I had to, and how to keep men from getting too handsy.

During my weeks on the street I lost weight, and for someone who had always been petite anyway it showed drastically, but it worked sometimes in my favor mostly on the women of the community, you know the do-gooders always sticking their nose in everything, they'd give me money, food, old clothes and blankets, sometimes a bed for the night. So long as they didn't know what I was they were nice.

I traveled from the night I was kicked out of my home moving forward at all times because I knew if I stopped I'd die simple as that. I had lived in Baker, Nevada a town so small only a few hundred people lived their and like any small town everybody knew everybody and was in everyone's business somehow or other. If I hadn't left the town would have come after me soon enough. No one can keep a secret their for long. I learned that the hard way. At first I didn't have a destination, I hadn't thought about it I just knew I needed to get away before something bad happened to me. After a few days I realized I couldn't just continue on moving from place to place without a destination so when I had a chance I looked at a map and looked for the most densely forested place as far from where I started as possible. While my first choice might have been Washington state I saw New Hampshire or Maine would be my goal. Maybe I'd even go up into Canada if I could get past border patrol.

With a destination in mind the days traveling were better spent rather than wonder aimlessly I now had a goal, a place I wanted to reach. It was reaching mid-December when I reached Nebraska from a combination of walking and hitchhiking. It was cold, colder than I knew my body could handle and if I didn't reach a shelter or a encampment I knew I'd freeze to death and I was already cold and steadily getting colder. Worst yet I had been dropped off in a better part of town so the likelihood of finding a place was cut in half, if not zero, but I charged on anyway. I didn't want to die here a nameless face, but I was so cold and so tired.

I trudged for what felt like hours through the snow that reached half way up my shin and soaked old thread bare my clothes and ratty shoes. I could feel the heat draining out of me the sleepier I got. Slowly as I got sleepier it stopped mattering as much. Who would care if I died here? Not my parents, not the guy who drove me here he doesn't even know my name, maybe a caring person of this town, but only because of how young I am. If she knew what I was she'd stop caring just like my folks. Would I be missed? No there's no one left to miss me, not now. My feet now felt like lead, so heavy I wondered why I even bothered in picking them up to move forward. My head remained slumped now on my chest, eyes staring at the ground. I couldn't look up if I tried. I was getting tunnel vision, the world was slowly fading out. First my hearing, I had already lost all feeling in my legs and arms, I could barely feel the bitterly cold wind hitting me in the face. Then slowly my sight grayed and faded. My knees hit the ground I couldn't move anymore. I didn't have the strength to get back up. And for what anyway? A foolish little kid dream of a green wood and a little cabin where I could live in peace. There was no peace I should have learned that in my other lessons out here.

As I made my finally descent into the snow I swore I heard voices shouting, but I couldn't care anymore. I was cold, I was tired, I was done. Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my Oc wish I did cause then I'd be rich, but whatever

* * *

I drifted out of time and thought for I don't know how long. It was just me floating their in the darkness...alone. But then I wasn't. A pulsing heat like a beating heart made itself know. It was so warm...and bright. Like I had my own personal sun right here to warm me.

For the first time since I discovered my powers I didn't feel cold or afraid. It was almost like peace, but...different. It felt...more.

Something gently nudged me in the dark of my mind, but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here with the warm light that was filling my being, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

I scrunched my eyes trying to stay here, but the second I moved the darkness faded around me and my sun went out. My eyes slowly fluttered open only for me to slam them shut again from the harsh artificial light. I tried again and forced my eyes to stay open even as they watered from the pain of the sudden intrusion of light.

I felt cold steel underneath me and immediately I panicked, all those warnings rang loudly in my head. Where was I? Who had me? And why? All of that blurred together into a ball of pure fear and terror. I had heard the stories, I knew the signs. Looking around all I saw was steel walls, tile floors, and lab equipment. I had been captured and I sure as hell wasn't sticking around to become some lab rat until I served my uses or died. I refused.

I got off the table quickly and quietly, if anyone was around I didn't want to alert them if I didn't have to. My feet were bare and someone had changed me into sweats and a white tank top, but luckily it seemed no one had changed my underwear.

I took stock of myself, no marks...yet, I didn't see my shoes anywhere, and I now saw I had an IV in my arm and carefully I untapped it and took the needle out. I then realized I was no longer freezing, though I was still cold like I almost always was these days.

I headed for the first door I saw and it slid open easily making me jump. Carefully I looked down both ends of the hallway and listened hard, but only heard the hum of electricity. Doing another cursory glance around I wearily made my way out into the hall. Now the important question which way left or right?

Glancing both ways I knew I would only get one shot if I wound up going deeper I was more likely to get caught and I didn't want to find out what they would do to me, though I already had a bad idea. I hastily chose left and stopped when I saw shelves with clothes. I grabbed a zip up hoodie and almost sighed at the warmth of it, but refrained. Hurrying along I reached a three way intersection and paused trying to think which way I could go to get out of here.

"This way." A voice whispered as the wall opened up to reveal an elevator

Jumping at the sudden voice I raced into the elevator knowing that up more than likely meant out and I wanted out. Standing in that elevator my whole body thrummed with nervous energy making me bounce on the balls of my feet to try and stay as calm as possible. I darted out of the elevator for cover as soon as the doors opened only to look around in confusion.

I wasn't in any kind of medical facility I had ever seen before. The floors were now polished wood, large pillars, and a staircase just beyond the one I was hiding behind. It looked like a large and ritzy house or hotel. Just where the hell was I and who were the people who picked me up?

Some silent bell must of gone off cause the next thing I knew kids were popping outta everywhere walking down the stairs talking, laughing, throwing paper planes and balls down the halls. I ducked further into my hiding spot hoping they wouldn't spot me and become more and more confused. What was this place? Who were these people?

I was about to leave my hiding place when I heard thumping footsteps coming towards me and ducked just in time to see a big hulking wild looking man come down the hall. He walked at a steady pace with no sign of stopping and just as I thought he'd leave he paused and...sniffed the air. Then he turned back around and sniffed again and slowly made his way closer and closer to me. Just as I was about to use my powers to get him away from me he stopped as though listening to something, nodded and turned around and walked back the way he was going, like nothing happened.

I couldn't hold in the relieved breath I let out in a huff not realizing that I had been holding it in the first place. I darted out of my hiding spot and down the hall the opposite way of the man glancing back to make sure he wasn't coming back. I glanced back one last time only to slam full body into someone throwing both of us to the ground in opposite directions.

"God damn it! Watch where you're going you little..." A angry male voice ground out before stopping suddenly

I froze for all of two seconds lying there on the floor before instinct kicked me in the ass to get up and move. I shot up onto my hands and knees my hair hanging in my face eyes wide and about to run again.

"Hey wait!" The guy I ran into called and as I got to my feet he gently grabbed my wrist

My head whipped in his direction so fast my neck hurt and I was about to do anything I had to, to make him let go when I felt it. That warmth, the soothing heat that reminded me so much of that light in the dark of my mind, my personal sun in human form. He was taller than me, lanky, but with broad shoulders, his hair was messy and a mix of blonde and brown, but his eyes are what really captured my attention. His eyes were a dark brown, but somehow they were on fire shifting and flickering like a living flame.

He stared back at me with the same intensity that I looked at him and whatever he saw there made his whole face relax and soften subtly.

"Hey it's ok, you're safe here, no one wants or is going to hurt you ok? My name's John. Pyro. What's yours?" John, Pyro, asked his voice soft and husky

" ." I found myself answering quietly not exactly sure why, but this guy, there was something about him that suddenly made me feel safe for some un-explainable reason

He just starred at me for a moment before sliding his hand down to hold mine and gently tugged me closer until we were sitting there in the corner of the hall side by side. All at once the adrenaline that had kept me going and alert left me and the heat coming off this kid in waves flooded me and before I knew it sleep was upon me.

"It's ok sleep Vesta. I got you." John, Pyro, whispered in my ear his arm sliding protectively around me as I fell back into darkness


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the dark again, only this time it wasn't as deep, completely cocooned by my sun the warmth a welcome reprieve from the constant cold that I had lived with since discovering my powers. Muffled voices were slow to reach me and it took me a moment to understand what they were saying.

"Just hand her over John she needs to go back to the med bay so she can be checked over." A hard stiff voice ordered

"Can't do that Cyclops. Besides she's fine." John's voice hummed against me

"John she was suffering from severe hypothermia when we found her. She's probably freezing and we have no idea what her powers could be. She needs to be in the med bay to get better. You want her to get better right John?" A sly woman's voice coerced John subtly manipulating him to do as they wanted

"She's fine. She's not even cold anymore and who cares what her powers are she can tell us when she wakes up." John argued further

"Fine." The woman sighed annoyance clear in her voice " Can I at least check her temperature?"

John must of given some sign of agreement because the next thing I knew someone was sticking something cold in my ear. I shied instinctively from the cold object. I didn't do well in the cold and wanted to stay as far away from anything to do with it as much as possible.

"Could you hold her still Scott I can't take her temperature if she's moving around." The woman asked of whoever was with her

"No I'll do it just give me a sec." John interrupted

I felt warm breath on my ear as John leaned into me further.

"Hey, I know it's cold and it sucks, but you need to hold still a sec so they can take your temperature so they'll leave you alone. Then you can go back to sleep." John promised quietly

He backed off a little without releasing me and the thermometer was placed back in my ear until it beeped and was blissfully removed.

"That's...not possible." The woman stuttered shock and surprise in her voice

"What is it Jean?" The man, Scott I think, asked barely concerned

"Her temperature...it's back to normal." The woman, Jean, answered obviously confused

"Isn't that a good thing?" John asked snidely

"Well...yes, but she shouldn't have recovered so soon. She should still be freezing." Jean answered confusion present still in her voice

"Jean, how is that possible?" Scott asked equally confused and slightly wary

"Maybe it has to do with her powers. Maybe she can heal or something similar. I'm not sure I need to run some tests to find out." Jean answered

Hearing this panic poured like ice in my veins and I started to weakly struggle against John's hold around my waist.

"I think she heard you." John groaned his grip tightening on me trying to stop my struggles

"No, no, no no no." I whined quietly

"Calm down, calm down. You're safe here no one's going to hurt you." That Jean woman cooed in her attempt to calm me down

I wasn't buying what ever the hell she thought she was selling. I wouldn't let her take me and turn me into a lab rat. I wouldn't become like the mutants I had met who had been captured, experimented on, treated like animals, I refused, I'd die first or them whichever it came to.

Then John was at my ear again "Shh. Shh. It's ok Vesta. They won't touch you. It's ok. Shh."

His voice combined with the heat he admitted comforted me, soothing me back into a more settled state though my muscles remained tense ready to get the hell out of dodge if they brought it up again.

"Got anymore bright ideas?" He snapped at Scott and Jean

They both were silent until Jean recomposed herself and said "Why don't you take...Vesta was it?...to a room until she wakes up."

John gave no indication of answering he just grunted as he got up and carefully lifted me into his arms. He adjusted me to be more comfortable in his grip before slowly walking away from those two.

The gentle rocking of his steps and the warmth of his body was quick to lull me back into a more peaceful sleep and hopefully this time I wouldn't be interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

I was on the softest bed I had ever slept in, in my entire life, and I could feel John's heat right in front of me one are underneath me, the other thrown protectively across my waist. I took this time to reflect on my short time I had been...wherever this was. Since coming here I had been even more afraid then I ever had been, but since meeting John I had never felt more safe and...connected to another person as I did him. I could almost feel my body getting stronger the longer I kept in contact with him. My powers were weakened by cold, I knew that, and judging by his other name and his body temperature I figured he had to have something to do with heat, if he was a mutant too, so it made sense. My powers were reacting to him, creating a symbiotic relationship with him.

I snuggled deeper into his warmth not wanting to think any further on it, not wanting to think about what would happen...if it ever stopped or was taken away...what could happen to me without his heat to regulate my body temperature.

I heard John give a deep and throaty chuckle as I nuzzled into his chest just bellow the hollow in his throat.

"You know you're going to have to get up sooner or later." John breathed softly in my ear

" time is it?" I asked in a sleepy mumble not actually caring

"Almost three pm you've slept all of yesterday and today, even got me out of classes." John answered sounding smug

I pulled away only enough to look him in the face silently asking him how.

"Whenever I tried to pull away you wouldn't let go and when they tried to make you the plants outside the window and in the halls started freaking out so they decided it would be best to stop before someone got hurt." John answered casually

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked quietly no longer looking at him

I could feel him staring at me as he answered calmly "Nah, but you freaked a couple of people out. Though Cyclops was gonna piss himself."

I cringed slightly at that...I didn't want them to fear me because people didn't like being afraid and it made them angry when someone made them afraid.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the only one." John reassured me

I looked back up at him trying my best not to hope, trying my best to squash that pesky emotion that wouldn't let me be.

John moved away slightly and immediately I started to miss his warmth pressed against me, the cooler air made me shiver, he reached behind him to a side table and grabbed what looked like a small silver liter with a shark carved and painted on the lid so that the mouth lined up with the opening. He flicked it open, clicked it and pressed on the button to make a small flame appear and then it moved, dancing in his other palm. He made it grow a little bigger and then it transformed, a horse dancing across the plain of his hand, a lion stalking his thumb, a rabbit scratching it's ear, then back into a ball. The heat of it drew me like a moth to a flame and I reached for it before he could put it out or take it away.

I touched it drawing in the heat and then John's concentration must have broke in his panic because then the flame was gone and he was grasping my hand that had been in the flame and turning it over and over looking for any sign of being burned, but I knew there was none.

"How? But I saw you stick your hand in? How are you not burned?" John asked confusion and surprise obvious in his voice as he stared down at my hand

"My powers. I'm basically like a living plant, at least that's what this one guy I met on the streets thought, I can manipulate them, grow them, become them and the one thing plants need the most is..." I was cut off in my explanation

"The sun." John muttered eyebrows furrowed

"Exactly. I don't really need to eat food, not much anyway, I just need sunlight, heat, and water." I continued

"So what? You're basically fire proof?" John asked curious now

"Yeah, that's where my name comes from." I answered

"Vesta right?" John confirmed

"Yeah." I nodded

"So what's it mean?" He asked

"It was given to me by the same guy who helped me figure out my powers, some old professor who's powers blew his teaching job. He was a Greek mythology professor and Vesta was the keeper of the sacred flame or whatever. He gave it to me after I stuck my hand to close to the barrel fire one night, but didn't get burned." I answered staring into his chest lost in the memories of being on the streets

We fell into silence then just taking in each other's presence until there was a knock on the door.

"What?" John called to whoever was knocking

A boy's head stuck in "The professor wants to see you, both of you."

The door opened further to reveal more of the guy, he was our age a little taller than John with sandy colored hair and blue eyes that were hard and cold as ice. He was kinda pale and had this look about him like he'd never wanted for anything and always played by the rules. I didn't like him.

John gently nudged me to get up and we both got out of the bed and followed the guy out of the room and down the hall.

"Any idea what he wants Bobby?" John asked the guy his arm curving around me and tucking me into his side

Bobby just looked at us without saying anything and that made me nervous and shuffle around even if he wasn't staring at me. I figured whatever they wanted to talk to us about it had to do with me, my powers, my past...it set me on edge and I didn't like it.

We stopped in front of a large ornate wooden door and after a nod Bobby left us there.

"Come in." An older gentleman's voice called

John opened the door and we walked in together, I recognized two of the people from yesterday as Cyclops, Scott, and Jean, the manipulative woman, but the other's were unknown to me. There was a woman with mocha skin and bright white hair, a gruff looking man with weirdly shaped hair and mutton chops, and behind the large desk there was a bald elderly man, the one who had called us in I assume.

"You would be correct Miss Sampson. My name is Charles Xavier and you have met Miss Grey and Mister Summers, but let me introduce you to Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm and Logan, also known as Wolverine. The other day I sent them to rescue you and bring you in for medical attention which you were gravely needing." The older gentleman said a slight British accent in his voice

I didn't say anything yet, I needed to find out what this place was and what they wanted me for first before I gave them any more information about myself.

"I see you've taken a shine to our dear Pyro." Xavier hinted trying to get me to speak

"He...helps." I said weakly

"Yes, I suppose he does. It must be terrible, someone with your abilities being so far north, always feeling cold no matter where you are or how close you get to fire or people." Xavier said sympathetically

"On that topic what are your abilities? If I may ask?" Cyclops asked clipped

"Miss Sampson here is a living plant, able to manipulate them, nurture them, even become one with them, but at a terrible price to herself. In appearance she is a girl, but in essence she is a plant in need of sunlight, warmth, and more water than the average person. She is no longer able to digest and metabolize more than small quantities of food. Most unfortunately she cannot hide what she is when everywhere she goes plants gravitate towards her as though she is the sun come to Earth. Am I right?" Xavier explained inclining his head at Cyclops then me

I nodded and with everyone focused on me I tried my best to subtly move behind John, though I don't think I succeeded.

They then seemed to go back to their conversation seeming to cut me and John out of it until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked my voice soft, but carrying over their conversation

"My dear we are not what you have heard of and feared." Xavier reassured me

"Then what is this place?" I asked meeting his eyes

"We are a school for people like us. A safe place I assure you." Xavier answered spreading his arms out at "us" then leaning forwards

I wasn't so sure of this, after all I had seen on the streets, I didn't really believe in a safe place, not for me, not for a mutant.

"I doubt that sir." I replied lowly


End file.
